Application Denied
by TrappedinNeverland
Summary: A tortured history between three friends. An academy dedicated to hardening the heart over, and ceasing lives threatening the society. [Rated M for later Smut] [Don't like? I DON'T CARE.] Plot twists await!))
1. Chapter 1

**Application Denied**

INTRO: Welcome to the Vironic Assassination Arts Academy

_**Uzumaki, Naruto P.O.V.:**_

I walked with Sasuke and Sakura through the halls. Uchiha was just staring at the floor and Haruno was looking around anxiously. I didn't know what to expect from this "assassin" academy. It looked like a normal boarding school to me, but what does my opinion matter anyway?

"Naruto, do you know where you're going?" Sakura asked out loud.

"I didn't know I was leading the way," I replied, looking at her beautiful green eyes.

She looked away and sighed.

"We should probably find a teacher to help us." I suggested, looking around. But there was no professor to be seen.

"Sure, the professor that isn't there. It's just a hallway." Sasuke muttered beside me.

"We could always duck into a classroom and ask?"  
"This place doesn't have 'classrooms,'" Someone said from behind us.

We stopped and turned to look at her. [By 'we' I mean Sakura and I. Sasuke just stopped and stood there.]

"What does it have then?" Sakura asked the blonde girl.

"It has stimulators," she told us. I frowned.

"So, you're saying that we go to our stimulator then?" Sasuke asked her in a tone that said he didn't care. She looked over at him and smiled flirtatiously. "Yeah, but you don't have to. You guys are new, so you have to go to the Headmaster to check in and get you're stimulator,"

"Well, where's that then?" Sakura asked just as boldly as Sasuke.

"It's on the fifteenth floor. The elevator is over there," she pointed to a hallway with a sign that had a box on it. The words were shortened so they read 'ELVR'.

"Thanks," I muttered before starting in the direction of the hallway. Sakura followed and Sasuke was last. "Call me sometime, raven boy! I'm Ino, by the way!" She called after Sasuke.

I looked over my shoulder slightly to see Sasuke's shoulders tighten and he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

Sakura raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. "She doesn't even know his name, and she's telling him to call her. What a slut!" She hissed under her breath, just loud enough for us to hear. I snickered before pressing the 15 button. The elevator opened up for us and we walked in.

A few seconds later, the doors closed and we shot upwards. It was so fast, I grabbed onto the rail, my sun-kissed blonde hair covering my face.

"Jeez! Are they trying to [kill] us or something?" I grumbled as a _Ding!_ echoed from the speakers above us, and the elevator stopped and opened. We stepped out into a single hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a door.

"We'll get used to it," Sakura muttered before starting off down the hallway. If Ino had told us the truth, this was the Headmaster's hallway. "No point in standing around, Naruto." She said and I nodded.

Sasuke followed her and then I followed him. The three of us had gone to Konoha High School, but that place had burned down and this academy was the only school that would take us. So we had to learn the art of killing people, and stealth, and what not. Oh great.

I sighed, and remembered the times I used to spend with my two friends and their families.

_Flash Back_

"_Come on Sasuke! Follow me!" I shouted, before running in the direction of Itachi. Itachi opened his arms up to us and Sasuke and I jumped into them. He swung us around for a second before Sakura came running over with her mom. _

_My dad walked over and started talking to Sakura's mother, while everyone else was doing whatever it was adults do back on Sasuke's porch. Sakura started chasing Sasuke, and I hid from them. Sasuke knew where I was, and exposed me moments later. I ran after him, but he still got away. Him and his agility! _

"_Hey, Naruto, Sasuke! Look!" Sakura squealed. I tackled Sasuke and kissed his cheek jokingly before we both looked up. There was a fox looking creature at the end of the street, growling and snarling. _

_Itachi held up his hands as the rest of the parents walked over. "Kyzo, don't!" _

_My dad picked me up and I grabbed Sasuke's hand, while Sakura's mom picked her daughter up. They took us inside Sasuke's house, while I was still holding onto Sasuke. I was scared of that fox. It was taller than any dog, and probably as big as a lion!_

"_Stay here, and don't come out for anything." My dad told us before him and Sakura's mom walked out. _

"_Daddy, don't go!" I called, but Sasuke still had my hand and pulled me back. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I was scared of that thing, and I was scared for our parents and Itachi. What were they doing?! Why were they out there? _

_Sakura walked over and joined our hug, while we all held eachother, sitting on the couch, crying. Why had Itachi said my brother's name to the fox thing? It had nine tails! What was with that?_

_We were about to calm down when blood splattered against the window. We all screamed and got up, hiding behind the couch. _

"_We have to do something!" Sakura shouted in fear. I shook my head._

"_We have to stay here like my dad said!" _

"_Naruto's right. We're supposed to stay here, Sakura, if we go outside, we might get hurt!" You have to give us some credit, we were only nine and ten back then. We didn't know any better. And it was seven years ago._

_Itachi walked in after about half an hour, my brother followed. They looked so serious. "You can come out now," Kyzo said. I ran up to him and grabbed his waist and sobbed into his shirt._

"_Shh, it's okay Naruto." He told me, although I knew he was lying._

"_Do you think they'll get you?" Itachi asked my brother. They were both fifteen._

"_No, they know it was done by an animal, and I'm not an animal, am I?"  
"Well…"  
"That was rhetorical." _

"_Still." Itachi muttered as Sasuke and Sakura came out from behind the couch._

"_What happened, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, as I pulled away from Kyzo and walked over, taking Sasuke's hand and putting my head on his shoulder, as I'd seen my mother do to my father so many times. Sakura took my hand, and the three of us just stood there, waiting for Sasuke's brother's answer. He made none, except waved us away._

"_Where will they go?" Kyzo asked._

"_We'll all have to go to a boarding school until high school or college, and I'd prefer them in a boarding school during high school." Itachi said. "Well, we might not have to, but we can't take care of all three of them," he amended._

"_Ah, yeah, I guess you're right." _

"_Why? Where are mom and dad?" Sakura, Sasuke, and I all asked in unison._

"_They had to chase the monster away. They won't come back though, because they need to keep it away to keep you safe." Kyzo said to us. It seemed so true back then. The story seemed so believable at ten. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Naruto?" I looked up. Sasuke and Sakura were both staring at me, although I have no idea why. "Are you ready to meet this guy?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah, sure." I replied. I guess I wasn't to me, but I have to be strong for them. They were, after all, my friends. I wasn't about to become the weak link just because I missed my mom. It was her birthday today, and right now, I would've been at home with her, smiling as she blew out the handles. Holding Sasuke's hand while our families all congratulated her on becoming forty years old. Sasuke and I might still have been close, if it hadn't been for the accident.

I saw the same thought in his eyes. It was a look of yearning to hold hands again, to laugh and play and tackle. After our parents died, he'd changed. He'd become stoic, and he didn't say much anymore. He didn't laugh a lot and it's sad, because he had the most poetic laugh I've ever heard. Sakura hadn't changed much, except that in times of no-worries, we would often fight just to entertain ourselves. That's how stupid we were. That's desperate we were.

Sakura, now, turned to the door, and knocked twice. I saw Sasuke's hand reach out in my direction slightly as he slipped it out of his pocket, before it tucked behind his duck-tail hair. I reached my hand out ever so slightly before raising both my arms and stretching. Sakura saw both actions and raised her hand in our direction, before pretending that her arm itched. We were all connected, and prepared. Our bonds were impenetrable, and this Headmaster, even if he didn't like us, even if he tried to scare us, we were ready.

We could handle this. The new school, the new standards, the stimulators, the girls, th guys, the assessors, everything. We were ready, and by those small movements, we knew that each one of each other were ready to face it.

We were all concerned before, but we had eachother. And that was enough to prepare us for what was next. We had enough to keep us floating through this.

"Come in, please,"

Sakura opened the door and walked, shuffling along the wall in front of the desk. Sasuke followed, instead of shuffling, he just strolled and stood beside her, avoiding eye contact with the Headmaster. I was last, so when I walked in, I closed the door.

The three person deal we had earlier was gone now. Sakura's hands were at her side lazily, Sasuke's hands were in his pockets and my arms were crossed.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Welcome to Vironic Assassination Arts Academy. We saw how talented you all were in Konoha High, so I accepted you're applications." He said, "My name is Headmaster Vodka, you with the pink hair must be Sakura Haruno, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura replied timidly.

"So then, you with the blonde hair must be Sasuke?"

"No, sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I told him.

"Ah, I see. I apologize, Mr. Uzumaki." Headmaster Vodka dipped his head sincerely apologetic before turning to Sasuke.

"So that must make you Sasuke Uchiha, then?" He asked, although the answer was obvious. Who else would the raven be, after all?

"That's right," Sasuke replied calmly and coolly. How could be so… knowing? He seemed like he didn't care if the teacher got him mixed up, and I didn't even look like a 'Sasuke'! At least the Headmaster hadn't called Sasuke 'Naruto' or else that would just tick Sasuke off even more so. I could tell that he already didn't like being here, and didn't like the students either.

"Well, I'm sure you here to find out what you're stimulator is then. Have you met any of the students here yet?"  
"Yes, sir, we met Ino." Sakura replied, "but she's the only one."

"Ah, Miss Yamanaka, yes, she is quite a fiery young gal, huh?"

I saw Sasuke's head duck lower, Sakura shift uncomfortably, and I myself, just stood there wide-eyed. The Headmaster didn't seem to understand what the problem was, so continued with the process of assigning us our stimulator.

"Well, at the beginning of the year, we usually assign three people to a stimulator that teaches you everything you need to know about stealth and killing and movements. Usually, we assign four people to a group, but seeing as there are only three of you, you will be allowed to work as a team of three, as you have done in the past. Good luck." The Headmaster smiled at us, before motioning for our departure.

**A/N:**

**I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mishaps. I worked very hard on this, but unfortunately, my hands think faster than my brain. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be published, but I assure you, I will not let this story die. I was requested to do this by a close friend, but am dedicating it to my Feral-Heart friends, ~Naruto_Sasuke~, xvxEmoWolfxvx, Reiika, kagethemaster, and a few others in our "Naruto Free Rp Squad".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the word "vodka" and, actually, the name "Vironic Assassination Arts Academy", is not mine either. You can thank Luka the EmoWolf for that.**

**Next chapter P.O.V.: Uchiha, Sasuke**

**[THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED BY LUKA. "Application Denied" was taken down temporarily for editing. Original mistakes were messing up the plot of this story. I sincerely apologize for this. ~App (Neverland)]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Application Denied**

CHAPTER NO.1: Who Is That Guy?

_**A/N: [MESSAGE FROM NEVERLAND] **_

**I am going to apologize sincerely. The previous chapter was done horribly, resulting from a fail in my editing. This chapter, however, **will **be edited, therefore, if you have any questions, PM me or ask in a Review. Any questions will be answered in the next chapter's Author's Notes. **

**Once again, I apologize, and I, myself, was very disappointed in my laziness, and embarrassed by the last chapter's quality. [The previous chapter was taken down temporarily and edited. Thank you to Luka the EmoWolf for that.]**

_**Uchiha, Sasuke P.O.V.:**_

The Headmaster gave us a slit of paper with a hastily written message printed on it. The paper, however, wasn't ordinary lined paper. It was more of… a scroll, than anything else. If that was the way this school ran, I knew Naruto, Sakura and I had a lot of adjusting on our hands.

_**[Message**__]_

_Dear Team 7, _

_ As that is how you will be referred to from now on. You will have to work together to pass in this school, and if you fail to do so, it may cost you all your lives. But missions aren't given out until you've reached you're third year, which is, of course, two years from now. I'm sure you're wondering what you're stimulator number is, and of course, that is number 7. It on the fifth floor, and this stimulator will is always there. It never goes anywhere like in some of the other academies where you have to look at the NOTICE sign on the door to your stimulator to see where it is for that day._

_Stimulators are based off of what skills you will need to be honing. This one will just be a regular practice room. Why? Vantage Point 7.1 (The entire code name for your stimulator. This may come in handy, so keep the name in mind.) Does not know what you're skills are yet. After today, however, it will. I quite like that word… 'However'. I wish you the best of luck, and one more thing. I have recently found a student in a five person group. His name is Sai. I've decided that he will be working with your group as it has available space. He will meet you at Stimulator 7, don't be late. And don't get lost. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster Vodka_

After reading this letter, I tucked it away in my pocket just to keep it safe. So we were Team 7, huh? Wasn't that our group number back at Konoha High? Whatever.

"What did it say, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking up at me.

"It said that we're Team 7, and that our stimulator is on the fifth floor, and we're having some new guy named Sai in our group." I replied, shoving my hands into my pockets and staring at the ground. I preferred to not look around this place. It reminded too much of how Kyzo had killed all of our parents. And it also reminded me of how badly I needed to tell Naruto, but couldn't, for his own sake. It reminded me of a lot of things, all linking back to the death of our families. Why's life got to be so damn difficult sometimes?

"Weren't we Team 7 at Konoha High?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," Sakura replied, looking away from me. I guessed she liked me. But it was probably just hormones.

"Seven must be our lucky number." I muttered. Naruto laughed slightly while Sakura just sighed.

"We may not like it here right now," Naru muttered as we reached the elevator and he pressed the 5 button. "But we'll get used to it, and we'll get missions, right Sasuke?"

The elevator doors opened up for us, and I nodded as we walked in. "But we won't be getting them until our third year."

"Really? That sucks!" Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms as the doors closed behind us. We shot downward and in about… roughly ten seconds, we were at the fifth floor. We weren't the only ones here, though. There was teams of four walking around, chattering away. Some walked into door with numbers above them, which I'm guessing were the stimulators.

I followed Naruto out while Sakura stood next to him. He looked at the sign then at the doors. "I'm guessing we go that way," He said walking off down a hallway that started with stimulator 1.

"Headmaster said not to get lost Naruto, you better not be leading us on a wild goose chase," Sakura snapped at him before following. I just sighed. They're rambling did get old, you know. Naruto led us down to stimulator 7, much to Sakura's relief. Although, I highly doubt the Headmaster would've done something to us if we'd gotten lost.

There was a thin kid leaning up against the door with grey eyes and dark hair. Black maybe? Brown? Does it really matter? His shirt and pants looked a little too tight on him and his skin was so pale it looked almost green. At least he was thin, or else that would've been a sight that not even the devil would've wanted to see.

"So you must be the new team 7." Sai crossed his arms and stood up, facing us.

"Yeah, that's us. But welcome to our group, Sai." Sakura crossed her arms just as cockily. I shook my head and looked away from that sight. This school… what the hell was wrong with its students?

"Hm. What a very welcoming welcome," He replied. His voice was… hard to describe. Cold and quiet, is the best I can get. He really did represent an assassin.

"So what year are you in?" Naruto asked him. Sai turned his glare on the blonde.

"I am in year one, just like you three. Although, I've been here five more months than you," Sai smirked. "I guess you could say I'm a better assassin at the moment than you are."

"But you're still not good enough to go on missions," I looked up, a frown on my face. Sai turned his icy gaze on me.

"Right…"

"Anyway," Sakura broke the tension between us by bringing her hands together. Naruto grinned awkwardly and Sai just looked away.

"You two won't last long if you wear clothes like that." Sai muttered darkly.

"Who won't last long?" Sakura and Naruto asked in unison looking at the dark-haired assassin in front of them.

"You two nancies," Sai smirked. "You're too pink and he's too orange. Not enough camouflage. Sakura is it? You should wear dark brown and cut you're long pink hair. It'll be less noticeable to the enemy. Naruto, you should wear a hat and trade out the orange for… hmm… what do you think Sasuke? What color would look best on Naruto?"

I looked up and judged the blonde, flipping different colors through my mind. "Well…"

Sai tipped his head to one side and examined the hyper active Uzumaki as well. Sakura just shook her head.

"Maybe dark gold," I scratched my cheek at Sai's thought. Would it work?

"I think it's too noticeable, still," I replied critically.

"How about green," Sakura piped in. "Navy green?"

"It could work." Sai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously. As much as he liked be in the spotlight, being judged on what he should wear is a completely different matter altogether.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Great. Alright you two, go get changed. Sasuke and I will start practice then." Sai turned and punched in a code. "Oh, and before I forget, you're code number is 5456. Remember that."

Sakura and Naruto nodded before heading up the dorms. Sai opened the door and walked inside, "Oh, and Sasuke, you may want to… ditch the belt. It's… sort of… two not…"

I raised my eyebrow at this trail-off. "No, I insist, do go on, Sai."

"It's too noticeable. And it's quite a horrid look, if I do say so myself."

"You could've just said that." I ripped off the purple fabric and tossed it aside. I didn't need it. It served no purpose other than to sit there at my waist and draw un-needed attention. Something I didn't want.

Sai smirked before cracking his hands and examining a rather large rack with different weapons set on the shelves. "What do you think you'd be best at?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" I walked over to where he was standing.

"What sort of weapon do you want to use, or at least, try out with?" Sai clarified.

"…I'll try this," My hand reached out and latched onto a thin sword. "Hmm, maybe I should've kept my belt."

Sai smirked. "The thing clips to your pants." He pointed to a small latch.

"Well that helps me," I muttered before hooking the latch onto my pants. Sai and I looked up when footsteps were heard entering the room, and Sakura walked in wearing a fairly suitable brown short dress with black leggings and her hair tied back in a knot. "I couldn't cut it." She looked down apologetically.

Sai sighed. "All the girls here wear their hair at least semi-short." Sai told her.

"I know. I couldn't cut it though. I've never cut my own hair before,"

Sai walked by, pulling a small knife out of his pocket. I could feel my shoulders tensing. Yes, he was on our team. Yes, he lived and trained here at the academy. No, I didn't know him, and nor did I trust him completely yet. Something inside me told me to leap forward. But he was on our team, and I had to learn to trust his actions, no matter how badly I wanted to stop them beforehand.

Sai walked up to Sakura and took what was just half of her hair, and cut it roughly with the knife. It was horribly done, but it didn't look that bad. The uneven strands gave her a sort of bad-ass look. Sakura gasped, as the remnants of her hair landed neatly at her shoulders.

Sai smirked and walked to the corner, folding his arms. "There you go. All cut."

"You sick bastard!" The three of us looked up as Naruto's voice could be heard. I felt my eyes widen slightly. He was wearing a dark green V-neck t-shirt and regular black shorts. Longer than mine had been when I was younger, but not so long as they reached the bottom of his knees. He also wore a dark green (roughly the same color as his shirt) flannel jacket. Unzipped, it made him look like a normal teenager. In fact, he… looked, well, I'm going to come right/ out and say it. He looked hot.

"What? It needed to be done, Naruto. And now it is. Now, we need to focus on training. Here's how it is, since you three missed the assembly, I guess I can tell you exactly how this school works…"

Sakura sniffed slightly, but stood up. I crossed my arms and sat back on the object I was standing against. Naruto walked over and sat next to me, our hands brushing for a split second. I knew that the area where Naruto's hand had touched mine felt weird. And it usually did nowadays. I was used to it a few years ago. But that was a few years ago. I live in the now. I can't afford my sanity if I dwell too heavily in the past.

Sakura just took a seat across the room and crossed her legs, toying with the hair that now rested behind her neck.

"Alright, do I have your attention?" Sai asked although he knew that he did. His attitude was really getting on my nerves, you know. He seemed too sure of himself.

"I'll take that as yes. Καλώς ήρθατε στην Vironic Δολοφονία Arts Academy."

"Wha-?" Naruto frowned. Did Sai just speak in a different language?

"Tell me we don't have to learn foreign languages here!" Sakura face palmed.

"Nope, no language. Never fear. But I just happen to know my fair share of Greek, and a few other languages as well. Italian, French, stuff like that."

"How?"

"Simple,"

"How is it simple?" Naruto asked.

"I learned them."

"Oh."

"Right. On with it. Här måste du lära dig att slåss till döden i striden, tänk snabbt, och aldrig låta dig är vakt. Vissa elever här visste redan hur man gör detta när de inskrivna, men i denna takt, verkar Sasuke att vara den skarpaste verktyget i du är killar "skjul."

"What."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, nor do I practice the languages used in this chapter (which may be repeated in further chapters as well) **

**[******Καλώς****ήρθατε****στην**** Vironic ****Δ****ολοφονία**** Arts Academy |Greek| "Welcome to Vironic Assassination Arts Academy"**]**

**[**Här måste du lära dig att slåss till döden i striden, tänk snabbt, och aldrig låta dig är vakt. Vissa elever här visste redan hur man gör detta när de inskrivna, men i denna takt, verkar Sasuke att vara den skarpaste verktyget i du är killar "skjul |Swedish| "Here you will need to learn how to fight to the death in battle, think fast, and never let your guard down. Some students here already knew how to do this when they enrolled, but at this pace, Sasuke seems to be the sharpest tool in your guys' shed."**]**

**Thanks for reading. *Smileyface* ~TrApPeDiNnEvErLaNd (App)**


End file.
